Ballet and Basketball
by LP4E
Summary: One day while the soon to be GoM were out and about they each run into a girl and immediately go at it like cats and dogs. To bad though, since these certain girls are also going to Teiko. Read and see which group of colorful teens becomes the victor of world war 3. Kinda of crackish...
1. GoM vs PoM

_**Update: 12/11/15**_

_**Oh don't mind me~! Just cleaning up the cobwebs and trash from this story in celebration for the update!**_

_**(P.S. warning: I do not own KnB!)**_

_**Chapter 1: GoM vs. PoM**_

* * *

_**Today was a fine sunny Sunday morning. Not a cloud was in the sky and the wind blew slightly as birds chirped and people went on with their daily lives.**_

_**But little did humanity know that this beautiful day was the beginning of world war III, a Neo-Cold War if you will.**_

_**To start this story let us begin with a certain blond model who was currently running away from the usual horde of fan girls.**_

_**Kise Ryota was just out shopping and what not and didn't notice in his spending spree that he was slowly gathering his deranged fans. When he did noticed it was too late and now here we are.**_

'WAH~! I'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING-SSU!' He thought in panic as the foot steps were getting closer and closer.

Racking his brain he finally came up with a solution!

The blond then pulled out his handkerchief, made sure the women saw it and let it go behind him into the devils den.

All the females stopped at the incoming treasure and immediately went for it like rabid dogs for a bone.

"IT WORKED!" The model jumped in glee and continued running.

Sometimes Kise just wants to have a normal day off without having to use his model façade (or be hunted down by rabid terminator-esque females). Sure it was fun and what not, but still tiring. It would be so much easier to just drop it, but he knew he couldn't and despite his optimistic personality he felt that the world was...dull.

Every thing was boring and cliché to him. He really doesn't like thinking like that but it was true and he felt that it was hard for things to catch his interest. Will it always be like this?

In his musings, the troubled boy did not notice a figure until-

BAM!

"UWAA!/KYAA!"

he rounded a corner and slammed into someone who, to his dismay, was female.

Looking down he saw a small girl in a yellow sun dress with brown ankle strap sandals and a white hat with a yellow ribbon lying next to her on the ground.

"Owie~!" She groaned in pain rubbing her head of lemon yellow, pig tailed hair.

Putting on his "model smile" and holding out his hand Ryota then asked- "Sorry! are you okay!?"

The blond girl then looked up revealing shiny golden eyes lighter than his own, a heart-shaped face, and smooth blemish less skin with a little make up on.

But it wasn't her beauty that caught him off guard, it was the obvious annoyance shown in her expression.

She smacked his hand away and stood to glare at him.

"Mou! Look what you did!? You made me drop my sister's presents!" She shouted bending down to pick up the bags she had dropped.

In pain, shocked, and confused the only thing that could come out of his mouth was-

"...Eh?"

"Don't "Eh?" Me!...AH~! Rinichi's tea cups are broken! These were real China too~!" The other blond mourned as giant tears filled her eyes.

She then turned a heated gaze towards the bewildered boy and pointed an accusing finger at him screaming-

"YOU OWE ME FIVE CHINA TEA CUPS!" Before burying her face in her hands.

Now this was new and surprisingly terrifying. Usually when girls laid their eyes on him they would just forget about it, blush and walk away chattering excitedly or try to flirt with him or ask for a picture or a autograph so this was kinda a new experience for him and he didn't really now how to stop a girl from crying.

The boy tried to console her but that just ended him up with a strong uppercut from the small female and good _god_ did it hurt.

"STUPID!" she yelled and turned on her heel walking away from him.

"W-wait!" He called out. "I'm really sorry about breaking your stuff!"

Turning around, the blond gave him a level watery stare. "No you're not. You don't sound like and you sure as heck don't look like it with that stupid barbie doll smile on your face, so don't force yourself." And almost as if it pained her to say she added-"And sorry for hitting you, goodbye." And continued on her way stomping.

Now this **REALLY** was a first. No body except his family could see through his mask...it felt...refreshing (though it did sting when she compared him to a Barbie doll. He wasn't that girly!).

With some unknown burst of energy, Kise ran up and grabbed on to the mysterious girl's arm.

Startled she quickly turned around with wide golden orbs and slightly pink cheeks "E-Eh?!".

"U-Um...What's your na-" but before he could finish the sound of breaking glass caught their attention.

The bag she was holding fell to the ground again.

It was deafly quiet and Kise looked up to find the female's expression hidden behind her bangs with a dark aura surrounding her.

She then grabbed onto the arm that was holding her and judo flipped him.

"GYAHH!?"

"STUPID!STUPID!STUPID!" She shouted once again, picked up the fallen bag, and stomped away.

...Smooth Ryota. Reaaal smooth.

Sitting up and rubbing his head the popular model grumbled under his breath.

"Well you did ask for something exciting."

A small smile made its way to his lips and a excited gleam shone in his amber eyes. "And it looks like you got one."

Suddenly rapid footsteps and squealing alerted him that the hounds have killed the handkerchief and are coming for him next.

Oh joy.

* * *

_**We now take this tale to a park not to far away from our copy cat to where a boy with crimson red hair and eyes was playing shogi and winning every game defeating every challenger.**_

_**A group of people had crowded since Akashi Seijuro had started playing and had been in awe that a kid had managed to defeat about ten people alre-Ah make that eleven.**_

_**Akashi on the other hand knew that he was bound to win each match since he was always absolute. No one could beat him. No on-**_

"Pardon me?" Said the voice of a girl suddenly.

The red-head looked up to see a female about his age standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

She was wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and black tinted sunglasses that faded to red. Her long candy red hair was curled and stopped somewhere mid-thigh.

The two red heads stared at each other calculatingly for a few moments while the on lookers gulped and stiffened at the tense atmosphere.

The girl then sat down in front of Seijuro causing him to stare questioningly.

She scoffed and flicked her hair out her eyes. "I have deduced that you are an exceptional Shogi player thanks to this crowd and would like to kill time by testing your skills for myself." She explained with the air of royalty.

Akashi smirked. "Hm~. It would seem that your quiet confident in your skills Miss..."

"My name is of no importance as of now, but maybe if you could defeat me in a friendly match I might tell you."

The diabolical boy chuckled darkly and looked at the female who dared to challenged him with an air of superiority.

"I shall take you up on that offer."

They have played for an hour and a half now and Akashi was losing.

He was**_ LOSING_**.

At first he had the upper hand, but as it turns out it was the other way around.

He was frustrated and infuriated. How was he losing?! She was just playing around with him making him look like a fool!

Not only was he humiliated, but he was going to lose! For the first time in his life he did not know if victory was his or not.

She had captured another piece and his ire was slowly and dangerously increasing. He felt as if something was growing, waiting to be released and with each piece taken the feeling grew more and more.

For some reason the girl chuckled softly.

Before he could explode with whatever the feeling was, the boy stared at the girl raising an eye brow.

"This is quite fitting no?" She asked as if to herself in a soft voice, but since it was so silent it was heard loud and clear.

"What is?" He asked.

"The emperor taken down of his throne by the unknown general. It has a nice ring to it."

He glared.

"How can you be so sure of your victory?"

"It's obvious." She smiled coldly. "Because **I** am absolute."

Now when Akashi Seijuro heard those words he well...snapped.

What ever was left of his sanity snapped like a twig and you could literally hear the sound echo through the park.

Eyes shadowed by his long bands a quiet yet eerie chuckle flowed out of his lips freezing the spine of the bystanders who now took a few steps back from the duo.

The people could only suck in a breath when they realised that one of the boys eyes had changed color from red to a shiny gold. His whole aura changed from a dangerous to lethal one.

With practiced ease Akashi took the girl's piece no longer frustrated, but oddly and creepily calm.

"It seems you have things reversed Miss." He said suddenly tone cold as steel. "I will win because** I** am always right and nothing else. I am Akashi Seijuro and I never lose.

The girl stayed silent at this declaration before bursting into giggles that bordered on insanity (the surrounding group could only wonder in growing terror, how children could be so scary).

"I underestimated you Seijuro...but-" The beautiful red-head took of her sunglasses revealing similar eyes cat like eyes the same color as the boy's in front of her. One a rose red and the other a metallic gold.

"I am Shiroaya Rin and your mind can not match mine's."

"We'll see about that."

Thirty minutes later in the end the two ended up at a stalemate and neither were happy.

Rin stood and put her sunglasses back on. "Though I am not satisfied with these turn of events I have a very important appointment to go to and I can't waste any more time here."

Akashi stood as well and put on his jacket, his eyes for some reason, went back to normal. "It seems we are both very busy people because, I too, have some place to go."

"And I do expect a rematch in the near future whether you like it or not." He added giving a steel side ways look.

She returned it and turned on her heel saying two words so quiet that only her now rival could hear.

"Maybe someday."

And the incarnation of Satan was born, but it wasn't these two devils that started the battle that will go down in history, but that's for later. Right I'm in the mood for something sweet.

* * *

_**People of all ages gawked and stared at the lumbering giant who was making his way to the candy store.**_

_**When Murasakibara Atsushi got to the entrance he ducked under the door and said hi to the owner who he was good friends with.**_

"Hi Fuku-Chin~" He drawled while the middle-aged man (Fukuroi) smiled.

"Hello Atsushi! Back to restock again?"

The purple haired boy nodded happily and Fukuroi sighed good naturally.

"Of course you are~ Oh! I have a surprise for you Atsushi!"

The tall boy tilted his head and looked at his friend in curiosity. "Hm~? What is it? Is it something tasty?"

"Yes it is. You see, since it's spring I got a shipment of special edition sakura flavored Nerunerunerune candy and I have saved one just for you."

The look on Murasakibara's face when he heard that was of a kid in a candy store...literally.

Before he could ask for the delicacy, the bell to the entrance ranged as the door opened.

"Hi Fuku-Shin~!" A female voice drawled out.

A very tall girl with messy purple hair lighter than Atsushi's going slightly past her shoulders and matching lilac eyes stood there wearing a long sleeve purple and white striped shirt, ripped shorts, and purple sandals.

She looked to be a few inches shorter than Murasakibara much to his satisfaction.

"Amai! It's been so long, how are you?!" The slightly old man asked with a warm smile.

"I'm fine. Though I'm really hungry." She mumbled rubbing her stomach.

As if on que both of the purple haired kid's stomachs grumbled.

Fukuroi chuckled and made his way to the back of the store. "Alright why don't you two get what you want while I get the Nerunerunerune candies?"

They both nodded at the same time and began to explore.

By the time they came back the owner looked at them with an embarrassed and sorry smile.

"What's wrong?" Asked Atsushi holding his giant bag of sweets.

"A-Ah~It seems I made a little mistake. You see I miscounted the shipment of the Sakura candy and as it turns out there's only one left." He announced holding up the jewel that is sweet.

It was quiet for a few moments until a murderous aura filled the store.

Both children grabbed the snack and was playing tug of war with it.

"I was here first so it's mine." Said the purple giant

"Well I'm a lady so ladies first." Argued then purplette

"Well I'm bigger so I need to eat more."

"Well I need to eat more so I can grow more."

"It's mine."

"No mine."

"No mine."

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

_"MINE!"_

_"MINE!"_

**_"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" _**The two growled at the same time, practically nose to nose.

Fukuroi sighed knowing that this was going to happen and decided to intervene. "Now now you two play nice. Look you're crushing the poor thing." He indicated to the man-handled package making them drop it on the table like it burned and to turn cold glares back at each other.

"Now I know how much you guys hate to, but if you really want the candy then your going to have to share."

The two purple giants looked horrified at the thought and immediately complained.

"But Fuku-Chin/Shin~!"

"No buts! Either you share or I eat it myself."

Though still unsatisfied they begrudgingly accepted pouting like children.

Throughout the whole visit the two were giving the stink eye to each other and kept doing so as they left the store (though not without saying good-bye to their friend who just waved back with a smile.) And walked away from each other with long gaits.

**_Surprisingly our next story takes place next door at an eccentric little store that sells a lot of fortune and horoscope stuff. By the way today's horoscope is a little wired. Cancer has the worst luck this day and should ABSOLUTELY stay away from other cancers! Your lucky item today is a giant purple green polka-dotted kazoo!_**

* * *

Midorima Shintaro passed a tall purple haired guy (who looked extremely pissed for some reason) and entered the store where he would get his lucky items.

Today he was searching for a giant purple green polka-dotted kazoo. Normally this would probably be hard to find, but he was confident they would have it here.

And have it they did for he found it on a shelf in the back of the store.

As he grabbed for it imagine his surprise when another hand reached for it as well.

Shintaro quickly snapped his head down meeting lime green orbs hidden behind black rimmed glasses.

It was a girl who looked to be around his age than with green hair braided down her back. She wore a green turtle neck sweater, black pleated skirt, grey stockings, and brown lace up boots.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds until they realized their hands were touching and they quickly snatched them away blushing slightly.

Silence weighed down on them for a few seconds before Midorima coughed in his hand to get her attention.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need this kazoo."

"I'm sorry as well but I'm going to need this kazoo too."

"Can't you just find another one?"

"I checked and this is the only one here. Besides where else in Japan can I find such an instrument of this design?"

The boy just pushed his glasses up choosing to ignore the question.

"It seems that we will have to decide this with a game based on luck, chance, and fate." He decided resorting to measure he never wanted to take.

As if reading his mind, the unknown girl grimaced and huffed under her breath. "It didn't have to come to this."

The two got into the proper stance and initiated the game of!-

"Paper, scissors, Rock."

They both got rock.

"Sigh~again."

"Paper, scissors, rock."

Paper.

"Tch. Again."

Rock

"Again."

Scissors

"Again."

Paper

Paper

Rock

Scissors

Rock

Paper

Shot gun

Paper

Ro-no scissors

Bushes

Road

Paint

Fence

School supplies

Lucky Item-wait lucky item!?

_"ENOUGH!"_

The game was becoming too intense leaving the duo panting slightly.

"This has gone on long enough. I am late for an important event so I'm taking this whether you like it or not." Resolved the girl composing herself and reaching for the desired item.

Not liking this resolution the irked boy reached for the item as well.

Once again they found themselves clutching at the rare cand-object.

"If there was any other day I would let you have it to avoid a troublesome situation such as this, but since this is the worst day for Cancers I would like to not take any chances." He explained in irritation similar to the girl's expression.

"It seems we have the same line of thinking as I would also like to not take any chances."

It was then that something clicked together in their minds like a puzzle piece.

'If she/he wants this so badly then she/he must be a Cancer which means-'

_**Cancers have the worst luck today and should ABSOLUTELY stay away from other cancers.**_

_**Should ABSOLUTELY stay away from other cancers.**_

_**Stay away from other cancers**_

_**Other cancers**_

_**Cancers...**_

_**Cancers...**_

_**Cancers...**_

_**Can**_

_**Can**_

_**Can**_

_**Ca**_

_**Ca**_

_**Ca**_

_**C-**_

_***Pause* Oh sorry! The story glitched out! Let me just...put this...wire here...and..here...an-HOW THE HELL DID THIS GET IN HERE!?...okay~and...DONE! Sorry for that little interruption! Let us continue shall we!**_

Silence, foreboding and ironic, was all that was heard before it happened.

Unknown to them, the green duo's grasp on the inanimate object lessened from their sudden epiphany sending it flying in the air and landing into a wood chipper that for some reason, was just sitting there in the store.

Pieces of plastic went flying everywhere at high velocity hitting one of the employees who was eating a banana at the cash counter causing him to drop the peel and pass out.

The girl slipped on the peel by accident causing her to fall and her shoe and glasses to fly off.

The shoe hit Midorima in the face breaking his glasses and making them fall to the ground while stepping on the girls glasses.

They both quickly started searching for their spectacles but unfortunately ended up hitting their heads together rather hard rendering them unconscious.

* * *

_**The three "sleeping" people looked so peaceful and they just laid they're resting as time moved on in the outside world.**_

_**Speaking of outside, is that a basket ball I hear? That's right! The "Basuke" in "Ballet and Basketball" has finally appeared!**_

_**Let's see it before it escapes.**_

A dark blue haired boy was playing with a basket ball by himself.

Though the most horrible time of the year was starting tomorrow, Aoimine Daiki was excited to join the basketball club.

Hopefully there would be a challenge there since Teiko's basket ball club has been praised highly (though he only knew this from Satsuki.)

As he was thinking (which is an accomplishment in it self) the tanned boy put too much strength in a shot and it went flying hitting the head of a girl.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK!?"

Daiki looked to see a girl slightly shorter than him rubbing her short cobalt blue pony tailed hair in pain, picking up his ball.

She was wearing a blue jacket, a black T-shirt, black and white exercise shorts, and black tennis shoes.

"Hey! Can you pass me that!" He called out eliciting the girl to turn in his direction.

As he got closer he saw that the girl had blue eyes much like his own albit a few shades lighter.

"Were you the one that threw this?" She asked pointing at the orange and black ball.

"Yeah sorry for tha-GMPHH!?"

Suddenly there was a explosion pain in the front of his face as if he had been punched. It was then he realized that it was the ball the punched him.

The basketball maniac fell to the ground with a loud thud and clutched his face.

It took him a few seconds to realize what happened and when he did he was back on his feet glaring at the other.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled in angry confusion.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HITTING ME WITH THAT BALL YOU JERL!" She glared back in anger.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! JEEZE! THAT HURT!"

"GOOD! MAYBE THAT'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO PLAY BASKETBALL RIGHT!"

"WHAT DID YOU!?-THAT'S IT! YOU! ME! NOW! ONE ON ONE!"

"YOUR ON YOU FREAKIN GANGURO!

"BRING IT BOARD CHEST!"

And so it began.

Both were exceptional players and were fairly matched with the girl obviously being least experienced of the two (though she made up for that with her faster speed). Point after point, steal after steal, the game went on and on until the blunnet girl's cell phone went off before she could make a dunk.

She abruptly stopped and pulled out the device.

"What!?" She huffed, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

Aoimine didn't hear what the other person on the phone said, but all he knew was it was important because her face went from annoyed, to shocked, to finally frantic in a second.

She then grabbed her coat and ran like hell.

"H-HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE GAME!? AND GIVE ME BACK MY BALL!"

He received his ball to his face once again.

"LATER BASKETBAKA! I'M LATE!

The poor boy could only just lie there in pain.

* * *

_**And so the day came to a close and everyone lived happily ever after.**_

_**Or so no one thought for this story and chapter are far from over! In fact it was only just the beginning!**_

_**Metaphorically and literally!**_

_**We now view the tale of Maji burger where the chaos ended and started (...sorta).**_

_**A short light blue haired boy was walking to his favorite restaurant to enjoy his favorite meal before the school year starts.**_

Kuroko Tetsuya made his way to the register and order a vanilla milkshake (after scaring the bejezzus out of the poor cashier boy) and went to sit down at his favorite booth.

When he sat down he was surprised (though he didn't show it) to find some body else sitting there.

It was a short pale girl (who looked to be the same age as him) with shoulder length snow-white hair wearing a light blue headband, a grey sweater dress that went down to her mid-thigh with slightly long sleeves, a white skirt, and light blue ankle boots. She was wearing black and blue cat headphones, listening to music with her eyes closed and drinking something out of a white tumbler.

Tetsuya stared a bit at the girl before leaning over the table and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes fluttered open revealing two dead looking artic blue pools.

They stared as a spark of...something ran through them when their similar eyes meet.

They stayed like that for a while until she reached up and pulled down her headphones.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing really just wanted to know how long you've been sitting there?" Well this is strange. Usually it's the other way around.

As if she has answered this a million times before the white-haired girl sighs. "I should be asking you the same thing. I've been here the whole time."

"I just got here. This is usually where I sit."

"My name is Shiroaya Akira. It is nice to meet you."

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you as well."

Then they lapsed into silence. Not the uncomfortable one, but a peaceful one.

A few minutes later the girl suddenly pointed at the drink in his hand.

"?"

"Is that a milkshake?"

"Yes it is."

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Mine is chocolate."

"..."

"..."

"Which do you think is better?"

"Vanilla."

"I think chocolate's better."

"..."

"..."

"It would seem that we won't get along as easily as I thought."

"I agree."

They both finished and put down their empty cups. The two deadpan kids then stood and stared at each other before bowing.

"It was nice to meet you."

Then they left the store going their separate ways.

* * *

_**That was very anti climatic huh? Well what did you expect two people like them to do, throw pies at each other?**_

_**Anyway it seems that this tale is still going as we follow Akira who is walking down the street to a café.**_

When she entered and ask where the V.I.P. room is (after scaring the poor waitress to death) she maked her way to the upstairs room where she could hear voices.

The white-haired girl was greeted with the sight of three girls around her age.

One with red hair, one with purple hair, and one with yellow hair.

A blond pigtailed girl smiled wide as sparkles and hearts surrounded her and she tackled Akira to the ground. "AKIICCHI~! I MISSED YOU~!"

Though her face didn't change, you could clearly see the small smile on her lips and her eyes shining with happiness.

"I missed you to Himawari nee-san." Hima pouted. "Mou~Akiicchi! You don't have to be so formal! Just call me Hima nee-chan! Pretty please~!" She sing-songed making Akira blush a little

Out of no where, Himawari was picked up and moved to the side ("HEY!") as the very tall purple haired girl picked up Akira like a Teddy bear.

"kira-Shin~!" Amai exclaimed as she hugged the smaller girl. "I missed you~!"

Smiling and wrapping her arms around her neck Akira hugs her back. "I missed you too Amai-chan."

"Akira." Said the smooth voice of the red-head.

Said girl turned to look at the other whom was standing.

Amai let her go and she walked up to the red head girl.

They stood there looking at each other before enveloping one another in warm hugs.

"It's nice to see you again Akira." Rin smiled serenely.

"Nice to see you too Rin-chan." Akira replied with a warm, small smile.

While the happy reunion was going on rapid foot steps could be heard barreling up the stairs until-

BAM!

everyone turned to the loud sound and see two girls with green and blue hair.

"Ha!...ha..i'm..here!..guh!" Gasped the girl with green hair.

"Uhg~I think I'm gonna puke." Moaned the blue haired girl falling to the ground.

"Hana-shin~! Nana-Shin~!/Hanaicchi! Nanaicchi!" The two girls exclaimed in glee.

"Nanako. Hanako. It great to see you again though you both look quite...ruffled." Rin added with a amused smile.

"Nanako nee-san. Hanako-ane. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hello again everyone. How have you been?" Asked Nana who pulled herself together.

"H-Hey guys...long time no...see. I-I would stand and hug you, but I'm a little tired at the moment. Ugh~just give me a minute."

Rin stared at Nanako and chuckled. "Nanako? What on Earth happened to you? You look like a mess."

And a mess she was. She had a big red bump on her head, her glasses were broken and crooked, she looked as if someone dumped a bucket of water on her and there was a broken flower-pot on her head with a single pink flower standing up in a comical.

"I couldn't get my lucky item for the day thanks to a certain accident." She explained scowling at the mere thought of **_HIM_**.

"You had bad luck today too Nanaicchi?" Asked Hima looking glum.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Some dummy made me drop my gift for Rinicchi twice! I'm sorry Rinicchi!" She cried wrapping her arms around the other.

"It's alright Himawari. You don't need to apologize for that fool's mistake. He will pay dearly for ever making you shed tears I will guarantee that." The dangerous girl soothed rubbing her hair in solace.

Meanwhile across town Kise felt a horrible chill running down his spine and could've sworn the ominous snipping of scissors could be heard.

"Anyway enough mopping around!" Clapped Rin gaining the girls' attention. "Let us commence with the celebration!"

The six females ordered what they wanted and held up their drinks in the air.

"The Shiroaya sisters reunion party shall begin!" Yelled out Himawari getting shouts of agreements from her sisters before downing their drinks in one fell swoop like drunkards.

* * *

_**The next day was the first day back to Teiko middle school. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and decorated the campus with its petals while the air felt clean and fresh, symbolizing the new start of the many first years.**_

_**Our six favorite boys and favorite pink haired girl were doing their own personal things (Akashi just sitting there, Kuroko reading a book, Midorima holding his lucky item, Murasakibara eating snacks, Kise talking to his fan girls, Aoimine sleeping, and Momoi trying to wake a sleeping ganguro) in class as students conversed with friends old and new.**_

The bell then rang just as the homeroom teacher walked in and started class with a warm greeting.

It wasn't until a good ten minutes in, that the frenzied sounds of footsteps could be heard down the hall.

A few seconds later the door slammed open revealing six girls (though one wasn't noticed) that came barreling in at the same time like a wave of colors toppling over each other.

The class gaped at the group of winded eccentric looking girls who were trying to pull themselves together.

"Ugh. I think someone spiked that Coke. My heads killin me." Groaned a cobalt haired girl.

"Ah~we overslept on the first day." Sighed a light blond girl.

"They did have good cake there though." Chimed in a tall purple haired girl.

"Come now. It shouldn't be that bad. Me, Nanako, Amai and Akira are all doing just fine." Said a red-head.

"That's because you're young! I'm too old to be partying like you damn youngsters!"

"Hanako-ane sounds like an old man." Monotoned a white-haired girl (who by the way scared the crap out of everyone with her sudden appearance.)

"Hmph. Of course the so-called eldest among us get wasted on iced tea." Chided a green haired girl.

"Shut it flower-pot!"

"!"

"U-Um?"

The group of females turn to the feeble voice that belonged to the forgotten teacher.

"Um? I'm sorry for interrupting b-but...who are you?"

Seeing the need to take charge the short red-head walked up and bowed toward to the quiet woman.

"My apologizes sensei for disrupting your class time. We are the Shiroaya sisters and your new students please treat us well."

"Please treat us well!" Chorused the rest as they all bowed too.

They came back up and turned to the class meeting six pairs of** VERY** familiar eyes.

All twelve pairs of colorful eyes widen, slightly twitched, or narrowed ominusly.

Himawari, Hanako, Aoimine (who had woken up from the noise), and Kise jumped up and pointed at each other.

_"WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE!?"_

And the shout echoed through the halls of the middle school.

It seems Teiko has a few little problems it'll encounter for the next three years huh?

Well fate sure has a weird sense of humor so maybe it won't be so bad. Then again...these are the skittles rangers we're talking about.

* * *

_**Reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated and thanks for reading the story!**_

_**BYE~!**_


	2. Food Fight

_**LP4E**_

_**Hey guys! I'm back from the dead and finally updated this story! ^^;**_

_**Yeah~ Sorry about the lack of updates from any of my stories, but you know how life likes to be a bitch to you sometimes? So~hopefully since Christmas break is coming up soon i'll have more time to write which means more updates so keep your fingers crossed! That aside fair warning that this chapter may suck and look awkward due to me working on this little by little over a eleven month period, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

_**Warning: I do not own KnB or it's characters! (except for the Shiroaya sisters)**_

_**Chapter 2: Food fight**_

* * *

_"WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE!?"_ The shocked cries questioned, shattering the peaceful atmosphere of Teiko middle like a stain glass church window.

Right now in the classroom of homeroom teacher Miss. Yui, tense shocked silence filled the room as twelve pairs of colorful eyes stared wide eyed or glared at each other.

Why is that you ask? Well unknown to the others, this particular group of children meet just yesterday and did not, by any means, leave a good impression either.

Disliking each other for reasonable or stupid reasons they decided that they didn't want to see the other for a while or not at all. (Well except maybe Kise, Akira, and Tetsuya.)

But the evil witch called fate decided to play a cruel yet amusing joke on them and now here they are! Ending up in the same class together for the next year. Six times a week. Seven hours a day...oh joy...

"Ah!" Shouted Kise shocked. "You're that girl from yesterday!"

Himawari shouted angrily-"And your the jerk that broke Rinicchi's's tea cups!"

This outburst seemed to rile up his fan girls for soon they stood to his defense.

"KISE-SAMA IS NOT A JERK!" One of them yelled getting agreements from the others.

"Your right he's not a jerk." Started Hima suddenly earning a pleasantly surprised look from the blond boy until-

"He's just a sissy who wears women's make up." She added with a sweet smile.

"HEY! I DON'T WEAR WOMEN'S MAKE UP!" Shouted Kise indignantly with tears welling up in his eyes.

As soon as the models fan spotted this their hackle's rose more.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT KISE-SAMA!?"

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT DAISY-HIME!?"

The angry girls turned to see equally angry boys who were glaring at them.

"Ha~!?" "Daisy-hime?" "Who's that?"

A boy with brown hair and glasses wearing a yellow head band with the words "3 DAISY-HIME! 3" written on it looked at the females as if they were ignorant children.

"How could you not know who Daisy-hime is!? She is the golden angel who is seen on countless magazines and on television commercials! Unlike your Kise-sama, Daisy-hime is much more superior to him in looks, popularity, and most of all _**TALENT!**_" He finished dramatically while the males agreed in roars.

The female population looked ready to kill while a girl with black hair in a ponytail wearing a headband that read "KISE-SAMA~!" on it slammed her foot on the desk.

"HOW DARE YOU STUPID BOYS EVEN THINK THAT KISE-SAMA IS UNTALENTED!? YOUR STUPID FLOWER IS NOTHING COMPARED TO HIM!"

"SHE IS NOT A STUPID FLOWER! SHE IS A DELICATE FLORA SENT DOWN TO EARTH FROM THE HEAVENS WHILE HE IS JUST THE WEED BEFITTING OF WEED KILLER!"

"HE IS THE GEM THAT SPARKLES WITHOUT IT BEING POLISHED WHILE SHE IS JUST THE ROCK IN SOMEONE'S JUNK YARD GARDEN!"

Getting tired of the stupid metaphors about her sister and the boy, Hanako decided to give her two cents.

"Oi! Shut up already you brainless nits! I got a headache!" She then pointed to a navy haired boy. "And seeing this basketbaka's face is making it worse!"

"What!" Exclaimed Aoimine in angry shock. "You're one to talk! You threw a basketball at my face TWICE! And left me there at the court with no help what's so ever! You didn't even say sorry!"

"That's what you get for throwing your stupid ball at my head!"

"Well at least I apologized! You just injured me and left me on the ground in pain like a abusive drunk husband who gambles to much!"

As these two were fighting and the blond duo were yelling the purple counterparts were having a battle of their own.

"Ah~it's the girl who made me share!" Murasakibara drawled loudly pointing and eating a chocolate bar.

"And your the boy who I wanted to crush for making me share~!" She also drawled as she munched on some chips.

"Eh~you can't crush me. Your too small~" He mocked sticking out a tongue

The tall girl narrowed her eyes dangerously. He had the audacity to call her small!? Oh it's on. "I'm not small your just fat~Here, Let me help you with that." Suddenly a bag of gummy bears appeared in her hands and the boys eyes widened in shock as he saw his beloved candy somehow materialize in her hands and was being eaten by HER and not HIM!

As the war between the two giants was taking place our green haired believers were also in a heated battle.

"Tch! I knew I shouldn't have to come to school today. Whenever your around my luck decreases dramatically." Muttered Midorima annoyed.

" I would say the same about you." Nanako admitted with a annoyed sigh.

"Because of you I ended up in a disgraceful state." He accused angering Nanako more.

"You in a disgraceful state!? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was go around town with broken flower pot on your head, shattered crooked glasses, and a giant red bump on your forehead while you run from a bunch of children who were convinced you were a pixie and trying to catch you while calling you "pot head" and "flower fairy" and also to get sprayed with _COLD_ water by a senile old woman who tried to water said plant and make it grow!? That sweater was expensive you carrot headed bastard!" She ended looking as if she was about to pounce.

Let's just leave those two to blow off some steam and make are way to the ghost pair.

"It would seem that we have met again." Stated Kuroko with his same stoic face.

"It would seem so." Agreed Akira with a nod.

"..."

"..."

"You have some colorful sisters. they seem fun."

"Thank you. They are."

"..."

"..."

"They also seem to hate some of our classmates."

"Yes. They told us about them yesterday at the cafe."

"..."

"..."

"I hope we can get along this year."

"I hope so too."

Surprisingly the ones who haven't talked were the scary red heads who were watching the chaos ensue silently until finally-

"Enough."

And everything went quiet.

Rin snapped her fingers and said "Attention! Face front!"

The Shiroaya sisters stood at full height and turned to their sister.

"Line up!" She commanded as they marched to the front like in the army as she shouted-"Left! Left! Left! Right! Left!"

As soon as they got in front of the red head they saluted with one hand. "Reporting for duty commander!"

"Name, likes, and dislikes go!" The 'commander'-er...commanded.

"Shiroaya Himawari! I like my sisters, cute stuff, modeling, clothes and I hate stupid boys!"

"Shiroaya Hanako. I like basketball and I hate stupid dumb asses like the basketbaka over there. (HEY!)!

"Shiroaya Nanako. I like horoscopes and hate bad luck."

"Shiroaya Amai. I like sweets, snacks and hate sharing."

"Shiroaya Akira. (AHHH!/WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?/I think I had a heart attack!) I like chocolate milkshakes, animals, music, dancing and hate underhanded tricks."

"And I am Shiroaya Rin. I like shogi, tofu, making people fear me, sowing, and always being right. I hate men in general especially ones with too much pride."

"Please take care of us!" They finished with a bow to the stunned silent class.

Rin turned and smiled at the forgotten teacher.

"Ms. Yui I apologize for our rudeness and promise we will never act out in your class again."

Ms. Yui could only stare dumbly at the group of girls in front of her until she broke out her trance, nodded in awe, and shakily began class.

Note that when Rin said that they would never be rude in her class, she really meant HER class for It was quite a disaster for the rest of the three periods before lunch gladly rolled in.

For the past three hours the classroom was filled with yelling, snoring, scaring, glaring, swearing, metaphors, comparisons, tense atmosphere, sleeping, sharp school supplies, munching, insulting, mono-toning; basically chaos all around. If you were to ask their teachers what the hell was going on in that classroom they would look at with eyes similar to war veterans and would say only one word.

_"Madness"_

But these poor under paid bastards had no idea that it would only get worse.

* * *

It was lunch time and Aoimine was sleeping on the roof. He was alone since Satsuki was with her friends eating in the cafeteria.

Somehow in his deep bear sleep he heard the door to the roof open and let out a audible sound of annoyance.

"Damn!" He cursed. "Just when I get some quiet too." He thought, annoyed at the memory of the blue haired devil girl in his class. Sighing the boy lazily sat up and looked down from where he was only to see no one there.

Now Aoimine Daiki ain't afraid of no ghost so the shaking in his body was just him being tired that's all...that's all.

Slowly he climbed down from the ladder and looked around cautiously until he called out in a brave (not so much) voice.

"O-Oi! Is anyone here? Come out you bastards!" And a soft voice answered him back. "I'm here."

The scream that came out next wasn't girly at all, that was just his battle cry...for war.

He swirled around to see a short boy with sky blue hair and matching blank eyes staring up at him.

"Y-YOU!" Aoimine shouted pointing a shaky finger at the boy who almost gave him a heart attack. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?"

"I've been here the whole time." The shortest of the two answered calmly.

Aoimine stared incredulously at the ghostly looking boy. "I apologize if I scared you." He deadpanned making the tanned boy doubt he felt sorry. He sighed and began scratching the back of his head. "It's alright I guess. By the way i'm Aoimine Daiki." The short boy blinked and bowed introducing himself. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you Aoimine-san."

Aoimine made a face and waved his hand. He may have just met this guy, but he didn't really like his name being called in such a formal way. "Just call me Aoimine." Kuroko blinked again. "Okay Aoimine-kun."

It was then that the sound of frenzied foot steps rushing up the stairs alerted them. It was also then that a blond boy practically flew out the door slamming it behind him. "HA~! Th-That was close-ssu! I thought they get me for sure! I should probably buy some more handkerchiefs, they've been saving my life lately."

The two blue haired boys stared at the new comer who was panting and mumbling to himself. Aoimine was the first to break the silence. "U-um...Hey?"

The blond spun around and stared wide eyed at the two. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" He yelled. Daiki was feeling a strange sense of de ja vu when Kuroko answered for the both of them. "We have been here the whole time." The unknown boy then had a double heart attack when Kuroko just popped up out of nowhere. "AIIIEEEE! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" "About ten minutes ago." The blond boy blinked a couple of times before growing a thinking expression and then smiling brightly, making Aoimine eyes water from the brightness and Kuroko put on sunglasses.

"Well if that's the case I should introduce myself ne? My name is Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you-ssu!"

Daiki grumbled his name in annoyance not quite appreciating Kise's smile burning his retinas while Kuroko also introduced himself politely.

The three talk among themselves for a bit and came to a few conclusions.

1) Aoimine and Kise were not what you would call a "Item" but were more along the lines of "people who would like to strangle each other with a live anacondas."

2) Kuroko was obviously a weeping angel. His disappearing/reappearing act was going to give the other two chronic heart defects.

3) Kuroko was more blunt then a bat.

4) Kise's smile's were bright enough to emit ultraviolet radiation.

5) They had a fond look on basketball (well more in Kuroko's and Aoimine's case).

"You like basketball Kuroko?" Asked Aoimine pleasantly surprised. He had learned that despite the boy's dull vibe he was quite a interesting person to talk to. Weird, but interesting. Kuroko nodded taking a small bite from his food before speaking. "I do Aoimine-kun."

"Basketball?" Kise hmmd, a little curious about the sport. "Do you like it too Kise-kun?" Tetsuya asked tilting his head slightly in curiosity. Kise shrugged taking a sip from his juice. "I can't say I like, but I don't hate it either. I've never been really interested in it. I was actually thinking of joining the soccer team this year..."

Aomine took a bit out of his sandwich and leaned back on a wall. "Your're missing out dude. As the American's say, "Ball is life". Kuroko shook his head in agreement while Kise adopted a thinking expression on his face. "Well if it's as good as you guys say it is then I don't see why I shouldn't check it out." It seemed as if Kuroko was going to say something in response to that, but the sounds of footsteps alerted the group.

"It seems the rooftop's a rather popular place." The light blue haired boy stated bluntly as faint conversation was growing in volume as the footsteps neared.

"-and like her makeup was atrocious! I honestly couldn't believe her parents let her leave the house looking like that! She looked like a clown with all that lip stick on her cat eye liner was like suuuuper thick! She looked like that red haired dude from Naruto! You know the one with the tattoo!?" A voice of a girl said, sounding scandalized making Kise blink. He heard that voice somewhere.

"I have no idea how you can even wear makeup in the first place. It feels gross and irritates my eyes." Grumbled another voice of a girl. Aomine twitched at the sulky tone. He heard that bitching before and if he was right about his assumption he may have to make a bee line over the roof. The footsteps were very close now, probably a few steps away from the door, and the conversation continued.

"Well that's because your're always playing sports and stuff! If you just didn't sweat so much it wouldn't make your skin break out!"

"Hey! What the heck!? I don't sweat a lot!"

"Hanako-ane, lying is a sin you know?" Mono-toned the soft voice of a third girl making Kuroko turn his head in recognition. Could it be?

"You to Aki!?" Shouted the second girl before the door to the roof slammed open revealing three pairs of eyes that widened in different degrees of shock.

Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine stared at the still forms of Akira, Himawari, and Hanako as silence with a slightly comical wind blew past them.

* * *

Nanako was walking along with Rin and Amai, before she noticed something was amiss. "Where's Akira, Himawari, and Hanako?" She asked turning to Rin who was writing something down in a brown leather journal with a red rose stitched on it.

"They said they were going to the roof to eat for lunch." Intoned Amai who was eating pocky.

The green haired girl blinked before turning to her red haired sister in slight annoyance (not worry, annoyance!). "Is it alright to leave those two idiots alone without supervision?" She asked as Rin had yet to look up from her journal. "Everything will be alright Nanako, Akira is there after all. She'll be able to keep those two in check." She replied with a calming smile that soothed the Oha Asa believer's worries, if only a little bit. 'She says don't worry, but still...' But knowing it was useless to worry about it, she decided to let fate take care of it and continued touring the school with her sisters.

* * *

"Oh my God you guys are here too!? What are you stalkers or something!?" Himawari fumed staring pointedly at Kise who stared back with a grimace. Despite the hostility directed at him, the blond boy felt a little happy at meeting the other girl again. Aomine, on the other hand, felt no such feelings.

"Stalkers?! Shouldn't we be the ones saying that?!" He yelled standing up and glared at the blue haired devil girl in front of him who just crossed her arms and scoffed. "Puh~lease! Don't flatter yourselves. Who would want to stalk a stupid Ganguro like you?"

"I am not a Ganguro damn it! I was born like this!"

"Like i'm gonna believe you!"

Kuroko and Akira stood in front of each other and bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you again."

"Likewise"

They then straightened and slightly tilted their heads at the same time with the boy's going left and the girl's going right.

"May I ask why your're here?"

"Most likely for the same reason as you. Me and my sister's were hungry and wanted to find a quiet place to eat."

The blue haired boy nodded knowingly and they both turned to look at the arguing group sipping from their white tumblers filled with milkshakes.

"Why are you here?! I thought this would be the one place where I didn't need to see your girly face again!" Hima grumbled making Kise comically tear up. "Why are you so mean to me-ssu?! My fragile heart can't take the verbal abuse!"

"Shut it 2x4 chest! Your banshee screaming is making my ears bleed!" Aomine drawled rudely digging his pinkie finger in his ear making the girl turn red in anger and embarrassment. "What the hell did you call me!?" She shouted making the other shout back. "Pancake! 2x4! Table top!"

A nerve broke in the shorter of the two, and Hanako finally had enough and threw the closest thing near her at the tall boy "SHUT UP!"

A wet splash echoed through the barren rooftop and everyone stared at the scene in shock. Kise stood there dripping in milk looking gobsmacked. Hana looked towards her hand and saw a empty carton of milk in her there. Putting two and two together, she adopted a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her head. "Ah~Sorry dude...I...Uh meant to get the ganguro...not you." Hima burst out laughing at the sight and Kise burned a bright shade of red. "HEY!" He cried out and also reached for the closest thing near him which happened to be a bowl of salad. He threw it, but due to the milk in his eyes, his aim was rather off so instead of hitting his intended target it hit Aomine instead. "GAH! WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" He shouted covered in lettuce, croutons, and salad dressing. Hanako joined her blond hair sister in the mocking laughter and Aomine grabbed a sandwich and slammed it on top of the blue haired girl's head making her yelp in pain.

"What the heck was that for?!" She yelled as Hima was still laughing holding her stomach in pain. "O-Oh my god my sides! H-Hanakoicchi became sandoicchi! Ahaha-AH!" Her humor was cut short however when some cold was splashed over in head. Kise stood there smirking as he pour a bottle of juice over the female model who looked as if she was slapped by him instead. "Now...we're...even!" He finished as the whole contents of the bottle was empty out on the girl. Hima shook in anger looking up at the tall boy in loathing. "Oh no you _didn't_." Kise looked down and placed the bottle on top of the girl's head with a bright smile. "Oh yes I did."

The four pre-teens stared murderously at each other, armed with food of many varieties looking ready to go at war. They then began firing at each other no mercy in their brutal attack.

The phantom pair just stood there watching the chaos ensue while still sipping their milkshakes.

"Hm~Amai-chan would be upset at all this food going to waste." Akira commented, non pulsed at all the edible projectiles flying around. Tetsuya just stood there silently agreeing with the girl. Even he thought it was a waste of good food.

The two probably would've stood there until they either ran out of food or killed each other, but when a rouge cup of pudding and a apple hit the duo's milkshakes out of their hand and onto the floor...well...things just got personal. Hana and Hima paled at the sight of the chocolate shake spilled out of the floor and the shadowed expression on their sister's face. "Crap! You idiots look at what you did!" The blue haired girl screamed at the boys in panic as the blond girl tried to calm down her silver haired sister. "N-Now A-Akiicchi! calm down! Please don't kill me i'm to young to die! Take Hanaicchi instead!" She cried fearfully earning a smack from said girl. "What the heck Hima?! You traitor!" Kise and Aomine couldn't really understand why the two girl's were freaking out so much, but the darkening aura surrounding Both Akira _AND_ Kuroko set them a bit on edge. "O-Oi Kuroko?" Aomine gulped and the blue and yellow pair felt a shiver down their spine when the phantom pair suddenly pulled out chopsticks from seemingly out of nowhere.

_**"You shouldn't play with your food." **_They intoned at the same time and the four teens screamed in terror at the wrath of the milkshake.

* * *

Nanako sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It would seem that fate was not willing to cooperate with you as easily as I thought."

Akira, Himawari, and Hanako sat kneeling on the floor with five large textbooks on their knees

"Nanaicchi my legs are burning~!" Hima cried with tears running down her face. Hanako just took to cursing a certain Ganguro to hell and back for getting her in this situation, while Akira just sat there blank faced not giving anything away to indicate her discomfort. A teacher who was a balding middle aged man with glasses glared at the girls looking rather irritated. "I assume you know these girls?" He asked Nanako red faced. The green haired girl nodded with another sigh. "Yes they're my sisters..."

The teacher sniffed and crossed his arms. "Well your sisters were causing a disturbance on the roof and damaged school property!"

"We weren't the only ones! That stupid Ganguro, Barbie Boy, and ghost dude where there to!" Hanako shouted in defense only to be on the receiving end of the teachers glare. "I don't believe you! I only saw you three girls up there and I know one of you threw these at me!" He yelled pointing to the four chop sticks embedded into his forehead. It seems that he got in the way of the stoic duo's wrath.

"It's your fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"How dare you-!"

"Excuse me sensei." Nanako said, interrupting the upcoming verbal onslaught between her older sister and the teacher. "Please excuse my sisters' rude actions. It is our first day here so we've been rather...excited lately. I do hope you'll forgive them." She continued bowing politely. The teacher looked stunned at the respectful tone of the girl while Himawari chimed gleefully in the background "That's my Nanaicchi!" Hanako just huffed and turned her nose mumbling "Show off." to herself in a sulky tone while Akira still sat quietly, mentally complementing her older, green haired sister's manners.

"O-of course! Just...Just make sure it doesn't happen again!" He shouted pushing up his glasses while sweat dropping a little. He then turned to the three on the ground and then barked- "You three! Get up and get to class! I better not catch you vandalizing this school again or you'll be cleaning all the windows of it!"

"Yeah, yeah you bald jerk." The blue eyed girl mumbled standing up along with her sisters on wobbly legs.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing sensei~"

* * *

"That's my Nanaicchi! So mature and beautiful! Unlike Hanaicchi." Hima happily gushed earning a icy blue glare from the insult. "Thank you Nanako nee-san." Akira said quietly, but gratefully and Nana blushed slightly at the compliments. "Hmph! Y-You idiots need to be more responsible than this! Honestly getting punished on the first day of school for something as silly as a food fight."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! Hanaicchi and those stupid boys started it! They should've been punished instead of Akiicchi and I!" Hima pouted earning a glare.

"Hey why am I included?!" Hana asked scowling at her younger sister who just turned and stuck her tongue out in response. "It's because you threw that milk at girly boy! Because of you my i'm all gross and sticky and God knows how my hair is looking right now! I probably look like one of those crazy cat ladies!"

"Hanako nee-san is very hot tempered."

"You too Aki!?"

"Enough! Rin called for us to meet up so we need to find you guys a change of clothes before we meet!" Nana demanded earning a surprised look from her sisters.

"Huh? Right now? What about class?" Akira asked while Hana nodded. "Yeah what the heck does Rin want?"

The second oldest of the group turned her head towards her sisters, her glasses gleaming in the light. "...I don't know...She said it was important."

A weird feeling went through the three of them at the tone of their sister's voice. The walk to their destination was a silent one after that, all of them thinking of what Rin possibly wanted to talk about.

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
